More than Friends?
by DandelionTwins
Summary: Lillian decides to visit her best friend one great day at the clinic, but ends up seeing much more than she bargained for.  Upset and distraught, she finds herself at the mercy of an approaching storm.  Will he help her?


**/Jealously/**

A bubbly farmer trudged her way through Konohana, passing through the path into its center under the shelter of her striped umbrella. Despite the downcast weather of rain this particular fall day, the Bluebell villager's dark blue eyes remained bright with happiness. Today, many great things had happened to her. She got through her farm chores really early and foraged a good profit that was more than usual. She was even wearing her favorite outfit- the hip outfit!

So, in positive spirits, the very light brunette decided to travel to Konohana for a special reason. What's this reason, you may ask?

"Miss Lillian…" A meek voice disrupted Lillian's thinking for a moment, until she affixed her attention to Ying. The petite farmer walked closer to where the pink and yellow clad girl was waiting by the green hedge that surrounded the medical clinic. "Yes?" Lillian responded with a beaming smile while adjusting her small dark coat to guard against the rising wind.

"Are you…" Ying began unsurely with her eyebrows furrowed," visiting Hiro?" The Konohana villager clutched her panda bear with a sheepish smile as the wind started tugging at her black braids. The little girl was one of Lillian's favorite villagers despite her initial hesitance from her shyness when meeting the farmer. She, however, became closer to the farmer overtime. Extra work at Yun's provided Lillian with not just benefits of extra funds, obviously.

Lillian joked," You saw right through me, kiddo." The Bluebell villager had planned to visit with the young apprentice of Ayame, the doctor of the area. The brunette boy was one of Lillian's best friends. Lillian wasn't sure how she and the intelligent adolescent had got close, but she was really glad that they did. She didn't quite fit in with the villagers at home. She couldn't really relate to them, not that they weren't great people. Georgia was so into her horses and girlish things. Laney liked girlish things too. Maybe it was she never took the time to know them, which Hiro often scolded her for!

"_For a socially healthy girl, you have to have friends that are girls from your village_!" He often emphasized. Sometimes, she hanged out with Ash, but he was often busy with his sister. And, Cam? Quite frankly, he kind of scared her. Come on! He ran a flower shop and he was good looking! What the heck was scary about that? Maybe because he had this 'Why are you talking to me' face when she was near. She was good friends with Reina, the plant scientist who often talked to herself and her plants. Lillian guessed that she was good acquaintances with Nori. Mainly because of the clothes that she often provided for the young farmer.

But none of them really stood out to Lillian like Hiro did. He had this real deepness to him that seemed to understand her when she needed. Even though, he was a real worry wart about the smallest things, she knew that was his way of caring for people. There needed to be more people like him. The medical apprentice was also a year older than her, but you wouldn't be able to tell. Poor Hiro had a very youthful appearance that could fool anybody. Ayame often teases him because of this. Lillian didn't know what the problem was; she thought that was cute about him.

"You seem… pretty solid to me…" Ying's voice broke Lillian out of her train of thought. Indignation flushed her cheeks at the innocent girl's sneaky insult. As a reflex, the farmer squeezed Ying's cheeks in an affectionate way and spoke," Calling me fat, huh?" The Bluebell villager, after some moments later, dropped her hands. The two girls began giggling, sending their voices like a quiet melody through the silent town.

Lillian frowned in realization that no one was out and about besides Ying. "Where is everyone?" The light brunette asked while fidgeting with her purple capris. The rain was picking up and the wind was sending shivers down her exposed legs.

"Oh… I almost forgot… to… tell you that it's going to be stormy… this afternoon…" Ying answered, blinking her warm brown eyes. Glancing away from the farmer's confused expression, she explained," The radio didn't mention it in its broadcast but Grandma Yun told me."

Lillian nodded in acceptance of this information. Yun was sometimes more accurate than the radio broadcast she heard in her farmhouse every early morning.

"So… you should hurry… and be careful, Lillian…" The black haired girl said with a look of concern showing on her child-like face. Not wanting to cause Ying to worry and worsen her frail health, the farmer reassured," I will be careful. You, missy, need to go back indoors with your granny!" Ying gave a small smile as Lillian placed a hand on her hat and pushed her forward on the path.

After watching to make sure the girl's retreating figure reached Yun's Teahouse, she turned and walked steadily into the entrance of the Clinic's yard. Lillian gazed in awe at the surrounding yard. Konohana was an agriculture devoted village that never failed to gain appreciation from her. Almost every freaking building had crops growing around.

Looking in Hiro's field (he grows his ingredients since he likes cooking healthy), she noticed something off. One of his tomato stands was knocked over. Being the good friend who usually doesn't do good deeds, she decided to correct the deformed plant. Lillian veered off the rock laid path and crouched by the plant, avoiding the mud holes that seemed to form under her feet. After a few minutes in the pouring rain, she finally uprooted the stand in the right position with its not ripened tomatoes still attached.

Lillian furrowed her eyebrows in worry, she needed to get back home before the storm actually began worsen if she didn't want to be drenched like a rat. Casting her murky blue eyes in attempt to catch the source of the approaching scuffling noises, she saw Nori walking into the medical clinic.

'_Weird, she didn't notice me. Hm, I must be less important than whatever she's doing_.' Lillian thought in disappointment. She kind of hoped for a greeting. A simple hello, you know?

The casually dressed Bluebell villager stood up and slowly came to the entrance of the Konohana clinic. She almost came in, but curiosity won over her. Carefully opening the door to where she could see un-noticeably, Lillian peeked at scene unfolding in the room in front of her, oblivious of the rain dripping on her from the roof.

Nori was perched at the front of the spotless wooden counter, cradling her hand to herself. Lillian could not see her face as Nori's pretty long black hair prevented that. Across from her stood Hiro, a smile forming as a response of a patient entering. Lillian felt her heart skip a beat. 'Shhhh!' the blondish brunette pleaded her organ rather pitifully. Lately, the medical apprentice had been making her feel these weird emotions without knowing himself. She really wanted to ask him about it, but she felt as though she wasn't supposed to. _Did she like him like as-,_' **A FRIEND!**' she interjected her thinking. Lillian was just a friend. _Or was she?_

"Oh, hello there!" Hiro exclaimed rather cheerfully. "What brings you here?" He asked with a questioning look in his dark brown eyes. Nori responded, shifting in her pink outfit," I have a little injury." Lillian put a hand over her mouth to contain her chuckles; Hiro would be annoyed, probably! Hiro's smile faltered a bit before reanimating," Let me see." The brunette casually ordered. The sleek haired girl gave her hand to the apprentice tentatively as if unsure if she should. Hiro carefully grabbed it, handling with it with the upmost care as he analyzed the injury. This made Lillian's heart twinge uncomfortably but she ignored it.

Letting go of Nori's hand, he told her," A minor thing like this, I can treat myself." Hiro motioned with hands to head over to the medical cabinet," Please come this way."

Nori gracefully followed the apprentice over to that area. Lillian glared as she decided that it should be illegal for anyone to walk so beautifully. Hiro held her hand as he disinfected and applied a topical medication to the injured area. Finishing, he gently wrapped the pretty girl's hand. Throughout this ordeal, nobody noticed the Bluebell farmer practically fuming steam. This is what is called jealously, kids.

"That will fix you up nicely," He beamed as he complimented his handiwork. Nori also beamed back in happiness. "Thanks!" Nori exclaimed as she looked into his eyes. "Hiro, you've gotten more skilled as a doctor!" She gently praised the young man.

The young apprentice sweat dropped with embarrassment but turned away from her and smiled," I am most gratified to hear you say that." 'Aw, snap' Lillian thought as she realized he was facing the direction of door. For the most part, it didn't seem as he noticed the door was opened a crack even though it was pouring cats and dogs.

"Next time I get hurt, I'll be sure to ask you to fix me up, Hiro!" Hiro turned to acknowledge Nori, still smiling. '_He must like her…_' Lillian thought in disappointment.

"I will not let down the trust you placed in me."

"However, the most important thing is for you to avoid injuring yourself." Hiro started scolding the Konohana girl, causing her to cast her gaze downward with shame. Lillian felt her gut wrench, Hiro cared about Nori a lot, didn't he?

"Nori, you are such a capable and responsible person…" he trailed off, grimacing he continued," Yet at times, you do tend to be a bit reckless. Please exercise a more caution." Hiro sighed, sweeping his brown bangs back with a hand.

"Ha-ha! You would say that, Hiro!" Nori laughed while retracting her gaze back to his face. To Lillian's displeasure, the dark eyed beauty blushed. Quite noticeably, too!

"Well, I'll see you later," She said which cued Lillian's leave. Lillian, distraught from the whole exchange, unsteadily walked to the grove where benches stood covered by a large Asian styled umbrella. Sitting down, the farmer wrapped her arms around herself. One reason because she was drenched, the second being she was upset. Why did it make her so sad to see Nori with Hiro?

The blonde brunette got up from the benches, starting her walk home across the mountain. The sky was darkening as if to signal its upcoming wrath. _'It's okay; you'll get home before the storm hits._' She quietly thought to herself in a bad attempt at reassurance. '_You're tough and strong. You're stronger than Chuck Norris_!'

As if the universe wanted to prove her wrong, a sudden BOOM rang out throughout the village. Lillian screamed in fright and tripped over a branch, gashing her knee in the process. She clutched her knees to her chest in pain and fear. Thick tears began trailing down the young farmer's face, and she wailed out," I'm AM so not touuuuggghhhh!"

"Lily?" A voice startled Lillian from her position on the wet ground. Looking up, she froze as she saw his face shrouded by the hood of his black rain coat. Hiro stood above her in bewilderment but quickly asked," What happened?"

Lillian's murky blue eyes looked at him in reproachment and said in between sobs," Leave-me-uh-alone-," but was interrupted by a sudden crash of lightning that sent her squealing in fear. She wrapped her arms around the medical apprentice's legs in attempt to be safe from the rising storm.

"Oh, Lily, you must have astraphobia. Why haven't you informed me of this?" Hiro softly spoke, saying the last question to himself sadly. Crouching down, the medical assistant smoothed the pretty farmer's hair out of her tear and rain streaked face. He took her arms off from around his knees and placed them on his shoulders. Then Hiro placed his arms around her and lifted her up into a bridal position.

Lillian did not except the thin apprentice to actually have the strength in his child-like body to carry her. Not to be rude or anything. She had forgotten her initial anger towards him as she was clutching his rain soaked coat. Hiro was somebody that she could trust to save her. No matter how cheesy that sounded!

However, Lillian was still shaking and whimpering from the storm raging around them. "Shhh… you're safe, Lily. Always safe when I'm around. Please believe me." Hiro quietly whispered into Lillian's ear causing her to relax somewhat. His steps subsided in speed when they entered the medical clinic, tracking in puddles on the wooden floor. The brunette boy carefully climbed up to steps as he entered the living quarters.

Placing the farmer down on the chair at his desk, he went around and dug in his and Ayame's drawers for some dry clothes. He came back with one of his summertime blue shirts that he never wears ( As they are what Hiro considers," Unprofessional and childlike.") and one of Ayame's shorts. "Here you go, Lily. I apologize for the lack of clothes that fit you, but it's better than catching a nasty cold then wearing those soaking wet ones."

Lillian smiled at Hiro's concern for her wellbeing. '_Any girl would be lucky to have such a caring and intelligent guy, despite his worrying_,' she thought quietly. The dirty blonde looked up into Hiro's brown eyes and smiled mischievously," Thanks! But…"

Hiro gave the girl a confused expression unaware of the pressing dilemma at hand," What?" He asked.

"I know I'm pretty and all, but I think I can do without your eyes watching me undress-,"

"Lil-Lillian, don't be so dirty minded!" Hiro scuffed in embarrassment. A deep smear of blush was across his face by the time he turned around. Lillian probably made him angry at her but it was well worth his flustering up and using her real name.

"Done." Lillian announced to Hiro as she finished slipping his shirt over her head. The apprentice turned around and inspected her. She kind of flushed at his gaze, embarrassed since she probably looked like a wreck. "I will be right back." He told his best friend to assure in case lightning strikes again.

"I'll be waiting." She responded teasingly. Lillian looked around his desk at the items in curiosity, her gaze lingering on one particular journal like book in the center.

"Lily, I hope you didn't wait too long." Hiro smiled tenderly at Lillian, placing an armful of supplies on the desk. He crouched down on one knee and began washing off the farmer's mud streaked legs. The young dirty blonde continued watching him carefully clean the wounded areas from when she tripped. Few moments went by like this until the medical assistant broke the comfortable silence.

"You never did tell me why you're out there, especially when you have a fear of storms…." He quietly spoke glancing at Lillian's dark blue eyes then back to her knees. "I don't mean to pry- but you know- you can tell me anything- anything! - that happened to you or keep it to yourself. However, I would feel whole lot better knowing if something or someone made you-,"

The calmer farmer giggled but quickly," Geez, Mr. Worry, I'll tell you since you're my best friend, all I got is distracted…" She trailed off while poking her index fingers childishly together.

"Distracted?" Hiro echoed, now dousing the area with disinfectant. "Careful, this might sting a little." He gave the warning while dabbing the gashes clean.

"I-EEEEEEEE-was-OOOwwwwww-upp-SET!" Lillian managed to get out at the brink of tears, her face scrunching up in pain.

"That was not a little!"

"Perhaps, you should take better care of yourself by not deciding to stay in a storm miles away from your village, hmm?" He cleverly snapped back while wrapping her knees in bandages. Finally finished, the young man looked at the farmer's knee with approval," Perfect."

"…" Lillian stared expectantly at the medical apprentice. The apprentice in response grew annoyed of this and asked with the fear of the answer," What is it this time?"

"Aren't you supposed to give my knees kisses to get better?"

"Lillian!"

"Just kidding! Or am I? No, seriously I am." The Bluebell villager started wiping tears of laughter off the corner of her eyes to his facial expression. Goal accomplished: Hiro was the shade of a tomato.

Slowly stretching upward, she gathered her clothing items. She was about to put on her shoes when she walked into something hard.

"Move it, Hiro." The petite farmer muttered into his chest. He sighed as he grabbed her thin shoulders," Lillian, please, you mustn't leave in this dreadful weather and at this time of night." As she tilted her head her head up, she saw his anxious expression.

Feeling a trickle of guilt, Lillian looked into his brown eyes and reassured," Sorry for making you worry. I just don't want to cause trouble for you. But I guess I'll stay."

Hiro squeezed her shoulders as a sign of forgiveness and told her," It is my duty as your friend to take care of you," He paused," since you've always been there for me."

Lillian blushed as she had expected him to say as your doctor, but he always met higher of her expectations. To hide her flush, she turned settling her things back down and shyly asked," Where do I sleep?"

"I think it would be best if you slept in my bed to maintain good health for tomorrow since I know you well enough that you're going to work on your farm despite your conditions."

"And no. _**Not with me**_." He muttered.

"What about Ayame?"

"Despite her appearance during the day, she sleeps like- as you and your villagers would refer to- a log, so we have not disturbed her at all."

"Okay," She accepted without further protest. Lillian was very excited on the inside to be spending the night at Medical Clinic. Soon she slipped under Hiro's green covers, smiling to herself as she took in his sweet scent. Hiro pulled up his chair right at her bedside and he smiled as she looked at him with concern," Just in case you get scared during the night."

As she was about to thank him, a thunderous roar shook the house. Thus causing Lillian to lunge for Hiro's neck. "Hirrooo!" She wailed.

"Do you suffocate your pets at home as well during storms, Lily?" The brunette choked out.

Extracting the farmer's death grip from around him, he got on his bed and sat down beside her. He then wrapped his blanket around her and placed his arms around her to calm her down. Her frantic breathing slowed down into calm recessive ones. "Better?"

"Much… sorry…"

"No problem."

"Hiro, can you teach me to cook tomorrow?"

"Most certainly."

"Hiro, can you touch your toes?"

"Most certainly?"

"Hiro, do you like Nori?"

"Most cer- definitely not!" He gazed down at in Lillian in confusion," What made you think that?" Lillian shifted uncomfortably, and barely spoke," Earlier today. When she came by."

"She and I are childhood friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Lillian, are you… jealous, perhaps?"

"…"

"Well, you have nothing to be jealous of. I lo-lo-, "He started stuttering," love you as my closest friend in the whole world." He tightened his grip and placed his chin on the farmer's head.

_'Hopefully, one day, more than that.'_

* * *

><p><em>Here's my first Harvest Moon Fanfiction! I decided to write a LillianXHiro fanfic, since there are none of those around. Please enjoy and review! <em>

_-Alex ;)_


End file.
